Kid Buu (DBE)
Kid Buu is the main antagonist of the Kid Buu Saga in the Majin Buu Arc and the Return of Kid Buu Saga and a major antagonist of Dragon Ball Epic, where an evil mage called Devito revives Kid Buu through the Namekian Dragon Balls. Biograpghy Return of Kid Buu Saga After his revival, Devito used Kid Buu to threaten planets to get their treasure, however Kid Buu freed himself from Devito's mind control and obliterated Devito, now free, Kid Buu went on a planet destroying spree, Kid Buu then starts planning revenge against Goku, Kid Buu attacks, however Krillin attempts to stop him, however Kid Buu knocks him out, Kid Buu then starts destroying West City, however Krillin wakes up and attempts to stop him again, Kid Buu however absorbs him and becomes Super Buu once more, he then attempts to destroy the planet, however Goku in his Super Saiyan God form intervenes, he then destroys Super/Kid Buu once more with a Spirit Bomb. Dark Buu Saga Kid Buu survived the Spirit Bomb and regenerated, he then enters hell and absorbs the Ginyu Force, becoming Super Buu again, he then leaves and attempts to attack Goku, however Goku senses him and dodges before transforming into his Super Saiyan God form, Super Buu however then absorbs Piccolo, Krillin, Goten, and Trunks, turning into Dark Buu and goes on a murder spree but not before sending Goku to another dimension, however luckily Gohan manages to force Kid Buu to spit out Piccolo, Krillin, Goten, Trunks, and the Ginyu Force, Kid Buu than immediately teleports to the dimension he sent Goku and attempts to kill him, however Goku manages to Dragon Punch Kid Buu, killing him. Surpreme Buu Saga A mad scientist revived Kid Buu through Fat Buu's cells, however Kid Buu was unstable and spit out two rocks that became Super Buu and Dark Buu, Kid Buu then punches the mad doctor before leaving and going on a murder spree in East City, Kid Buu eventually decided to go to space and destroy Earth once and for all, however Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan intervened, however Kid Buu then resurrected Super Buu and Dark Buu (who were turned into ashes earlier) and absorbed them, becoming Surpreme Buu, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Goku had some trouble fighting Surpreme Buu, however Gohan and Piccolo distracted Surpreme Buu long enough for Vegeta and Goku to become Vegito, Super Saiyan Blue Vegito than started recking Surpreme Buu before combining his, Gohan and Piccolo's strongest attacks, effectively destroying Surpreme Buu. Hyper Buu Saga WIP Techniques * Flght * Ki Blast * Paralyzing Gaze * Absorbtion * Body Manipulation * Mimicry * Regeneration * Mystic Attack * Kamehameha ** Majin Kamehameha ** Super Kamehameha ** Electric Shock * Mystic Ball Attack * Mystic Combination * Kai Kai * Finger Beam * Vanishing Beam * Ill Flash * Antenna Beam * Mad Kill Spike * Nightmare Impact * Pearl Flash * Planet Burst ** Shocking Ball * Sleep * Cloning * Double Blast * Massacre of the Billions and Millions of Bountiful Mini Bitty Malliciously Baneful Majin Buus * Elastic Tentacle * Assualt Rain * Crazy Smash * Warp Kamehameha * Savage Rush * Vanishing Drop * Black Orb * Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack * Mystic Shoot * Mighty Powerful God Shockwave * Shin Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou * Demon Eye * Teleporting Vanishing Ball * Baked Sphere * Fake Shot ** Trick Shot *** Mystic Shot * Transfiguration Beam